


Leaden Words On A Silver Tongue

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Running Away, crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: “Caleb, we could, like, totally kill that guy for you if you wanted,” Jester’s voice sounded sharp and accented in a way that it normally did not.“Just say the word and he’s dead,” Fjord’s voice was hardened steel, as was the grip on his sword.“Nein...no,” he closed his eyes tight, focusing instead on keeping his voice steady, “I...appreciate your offering, but we cannot kill him...not now.” The words were lead on his tongue, but he knew that it was for the best.It was for the best. They just had to work with him long enough to end the war. And once that was done he could get his revenge. He has been waiting for sixteen years, he could wait a little while longer, he tells himself.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Leaden Words On A Silver Tongue

“Caleb, we could, like, totally kill that guy for you if you wanted,” Jester’s voice sounded sharp and accented in a way that it normally did not.

“Just say the word and he’s dead,” Fjord’s voice was hardened steel, as was the grip on his sword. 

“Nein...no,” he closed his eyes tight, focusing instead on keeping his voice steady, “I...appreciate your offering, but we cannot kill him...not now.” The words were lead on his tongue, but he knew that it was for the best. 

It was for the best. They just had to work with him long enough to end the war. And once that was done he could get his revenge. He has been waiting for sixteen years, he could wait a little while longer, he tells himself. 

“If you don’t want us to kill him, then what do you want?” Beau was growing so diplomatic, from standing in front of the king making plans to end a war to standing here in front of him as he was dying every way except physically (and sometimes even that too).

He took a shuddering deep breath, “we need to work with him. If we kill him now-”

“I didn’t ask what we needed to do, I asked what you wanted,” the hardness of her voice wasn’t quite like Fjord’s. Where his was a vice, her’s is like a rock or an island in the sea of chaos that was everything else around him.

“I want...I want…” what did he want? Trent dead, yes, but they couldn’t kill him right now. He didn’t want to be here, but here they were none the less and it seemed here they would stay.

“Do you want us to kill him? Do  _ you _ want to kill him? Do you want to leave? We want to help you, but you need to tell us what you want.”

“Ja...nein, no I...I…”

“Do you want to leave? We could run away, go back to Xhorhas, or the Menagerie Coast, hell, we could ditch Wildemount altogether and go to Tal’Dorei? Finally, find out who’s on the Tal’Dorei Council?” He didn’t miss the attempt at a joke at the end, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to smile.

He wanted to leave. Gods, did he want to leave. He never even wanted to come. But they couldn’t leave right now, not with everything going on and the impending peace talks.

“Caleb, look at me,” Beau’s voice was like a slap to the face but in a comforting way? It was familiar, that’s what mattered. “If you want to leave, we’ll go, but you have to tell us. So do you want to leave?”

“Nein, I do not want to leave,” being here made it so easy and so hard to lie.

“Then what do you want?”

He was silent, thinking, and Beau almost asked him again before he spoke back up again, “I want to get this over with as quickly as we can.”

“We will,” she nodded, “we will.”


End file.
